disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic: Wolftastic Voyage! (Transcript)
A transcript of [[Atlantic: Wolftastic Voyage!|'Atlantic: Wolftastic Voyage!']]. Transcript Amaya (Narrating): Wolftastic Voyage! (At night, the Wolfy Kids are seen running amok in Disney Junior Town. Howler and Rip are playing tag, while Kevin is chewing his own foot) Rip: 'Can't catch me! '''Howler: '''We'll see about that! '''Rip (dives behind a bush and turns around to stare into Romeo’s eyes): '''Oh, hi. What are you doing here? '''Romeo: '''Well, I have something I'm just ''dying to give you. '''Rip (suspiciously): '''What is it, a silver dish? Or a jar of fleas? Or maybe even- (Romeo pulls out a large hamburger, stopping her in her tracks) Or maybe even the mother of all burgers! Thanks, Romeo! (runs away with the burger in her mouth) '''Romeo (rubs his hands together and laughs): Sucker… (Later, the PJ Masks are seen trying to get back some candy the Wolfy Kids stole. The Wolfies prepare to fight, when Rip starts clutching her stomach) Kevin: '''Rip, are you okay? '''Rip: Yeah, don't worry about me. I just have a little tummy ache. Probably all that candy that did it. (The Wolfies get back into fighting positions, when Rip starts getting dizzy. She moans, and Catboy takes notice) Catboy: Rip, you don't look so good, are you sure you're- (Rip collapses on the ground. The PJ Masks and the other Wolfies gasp) Howler: Rip, speak to me! (cries) SPEHEHEHEAK! Rip: I'm not dead, furbrain! Catboy Guys, screaming never solves anything, but I think going to Kwazii for help would be a good idea. All in favour? Everyone else (in pirate talk): Aye! Catboy: Great. Let's get going. Gekko: Don't worry about walking, Rip. Super Gekko Muscles! (carefully picks Rip up and walks over to join the gang) (With that, the cat logo transitions to inside the Octopod.) Howler (to Kwazii): …And that's what happened! Kwazii: Hmm... I might need to call in a professional for this. Hey Pes, you're needed in here! Peso (walks in): Yes, Kwaz- GAH!! Kwazii: Don't worry. The hairy little pups are just here because Rip's not feeling well. Peso: Oh. Well, why didn't you say so? What's wrong with you, Rip? Rip: Well, I have a tummy ache, I'm feeling off balance, and my claws are getting more and more brittle. Peso: That doesn't sound good. I might have to give you a physical exam. (Later, in the Sick Bay...) First, your temperature. (sticks a thermometer in Rip's mouth, and after a few seconds, pulls it out) Hmm. Looks a little high. Now let me get my blood pressure cuff. (walks off, returns with the cuff, and puts it on Rip's wrist) Huh. Your blood pressure is abnormally high as well. I think I need a blood sample. Hold her still, boys. (Howler and Kevin hold Rip's arms as Peso puts a needle in her vein and extracts some of her blood. They then let go while Peso prepares the blood for a closer look) Alrighty, ready for the ol' microscope. (places the slide under the microscope and looks into the lens) What the? Howler: What's wrong? What is it? Peso: It appears that Rip's blood contains high levels of…of… Howler: Of what? Spit it out! Peso: Rip's blood is filled with wolfsbane! (Everyone gasps) Catboy: But… that stuff is deadly to werewolves! How did that even happen? Rip: I have no idea, I…wait a second. (growls) Romeo! Owlette: Romeo? What did he do? Rip: He gave me a burger that he must have crammed full of wolfsbane petals! Serves me right for taking food from him, I guess. Gekko (in a panic): What are we going to do? What are we going to do? What are we going to do? What are we- Owlette (grabs Gekko’s arm, while Catboy grabs the other): '''Get a grip! '''Gekko: Thanks. I needed that. Kwazii: Wait... I have an idea. Rip: What is it? Tell us! I don't have all night here! Kwazii: Well, you all know about me shrinking power, right? Kevin: Yeah? Kwazii: So maybe, just maybe, I could use that to go inside of Rip's body and remove that wolfsbane head-on. Catboy: Kwazii, that idea is just plain brilliant! Owlette: Count us in! Rip: Wait, you want to help me? What with all the grief I give you? Catboy: Rip, you may be a big bad wolfy, but we’re superheroes. Helping is what we do. Howler: I hate to ruin the moment, but Kevin and I are coming too. Rip is our sister, no matter how bossy she is. Peso: Okay. I'll stay here and monitor everything. Kwazii: Excellent! We're all set! Owlette: Almost all set. How are we going to make it through Rip unscathed? The human body is a dangerous place, you know. Kwazii: I am so glad you asked! Follow me. (leads the PJ Masks, Howler, and Kevin to a large room, and opens the door to reveal a state-of-the-art submarine which Tweak had recently invented upon hearing about the problem earlier) Tweak: 'Lady and gentlemen, meet the Ultimate Octovessel, able to withstand any and all conditions whatsoever. '''Kwazii: '''Thanks, Tweak! That could come in handy, ya know! '''Tweak: '''Anytime, Kwazii. ''Now you guys are all set. '''Catboy: All right! PJ Masks, we're on our way! All three PJ Masks (together): Into Rip's body to save the day! (The group is sitting in the submarine) Kevin: You guys want me to be the pilot? Kwazii: No, no thanks. I'll drive. Anyway, shrinking in three, two, one! (uses his shrinking power to shrink the submarine) (The submarine shrinks to the size of a grain of sand, and Peso picks it up and drops it into a glass of water.) Peso (takes the glass to Rip): Okay, Rip. I'm going to need you to drink everything in this glass, including the sub. (Rip takes the glass, hesitates for a second, and drinks the water. The submarine slides down her throat, while the gang screams. She sighs in relief, then looks down at her stomach. A few seconds later, the vessel lands in her stomach. From the outside, her stomach growls, and Peso is seen watching the group on a big screen) Alright, now, while the vessel is inside you, I'd like to ask you not to move too much. We don't want any further complications. (Meanwhile, in Rip's stomach…) Catboy (looks around): Wow! Rip can really eat. (The camera pans to show lots of mangled food dissolving in the acids.) Howler (worriedly): We won't be digested, right? Kwazii: What part of “Any and all conditions whatsoever” do ya not understand? We're perfectly fine. Rip (from the camera screen): Guys, this isn't just a pleasant cruise. Might I remind you you have a job to do? Kwazii: She's right. Periscope time! (a periscope deploys and plunges into the acid pool. It moves around in search of wolfsbane, but to no avail) Hmmm. Must have already passed into the intestines. Well, if that be the case, time for the next stop! (drives through a valve into the small intestine) (Meanwhile...) Rip (growls): I can't believe I let Romeo pull a fast one on me like that. When I get my claws on him I'll- Peso: Rip, priorities. Wolfsbane first, Romeo later. (Meanwhile, the gang has entered the intestines) Kevin: Uh, why did Rip eat so many worms? Howler: Kevin, that's her flesh. Now where's that wolfsbane? Owlette (turns on her Owl Eyes and looks around): I don't know. Even with my Owl Eyes, I can't see any. Howler: What? If it's not in Rip's stomach or intestines, where is it? Catboy: Well, it was in her blood. The only way to get there from here is through the villi. (Howler and Kevin look confused) Those wormy things. Kwazii: So what are we waiting for? After it! (drives into the wall, and the vessel is absorbed) (The vessel is now seen in Rip's bloodstream.) Gekko: Wow. Blood is weird. There's cherry lifesavers everywhere! Owlette: Gekko, those are blood cells. Gekko: Right, of course. Hey, look, something purple! Kwazii (gasps): Wolfsbane ahoy! Rip (from the screen): Well, do something about it! My tummy is killing me! Kwazii: No need to shout! Vacuum, deploy! (a vacuum emerges from the top of the vessel and sucks up the wolfsbane) Now that's what I'm talking about! (the vessel jolts forward and a loud thud is heard) Wha? Peso (grabs his head from the screen): Oh no! I completely forgot about the immune system! Catboy: Wait, you mean… Peso: Yes! You're under attack! (The submarine is now surrounded by white blood cells.) Howler (growls): Back off! We're here to help! Owlette: I don't think blood cells understand English, Howler. Kwazii: Don't get yer fur up in a knot! I got this! SPIRIT OF THE ATLANTIC, LEND ME YOUR POWER! Protection Power, that is! (summons a forcefield around the submarine, shielding the team from the attack) Peso (from the screen): Oh. Why didn't I think of that? Eh, doesn't matter. (gasps) You're heading for Rip's heart! Howler (laughs): Wow. I didn't even know Rip had a heart. Rip: I heard that! Howler: You were supposed- (is interrupted by the loud thumping of Rip's heart) (Everyone covers their ears, and Peso looks worried.) Peso (from the screen): Okay, remain calm. Gekko: WHAT? Peso (slowly): I said, remain calm. Kwazii: SORRY! CAN'T HEAR YA! Howler: YEAH! RIP'S HEART IS TOO LOUD! Peso (sighs): Just suck up any wolfsbane you might see. Kwazii: HEARD YA THAT TIME! (attempts to suck up some nearby wolfsbane, but struggles) YAR! THE SUB'S SHAKING TOO MUCH! Peso (on the outside): Hmm. Aha! (turns to Rip) Rip, we need you to hold your breath. Rip: What? Why? Peso: Because it'll probably slow down your blood flow, so therefore, it'll slow down your heartbeat. Rip: Okay. (takes a deep breath and holds it in. Her heart slows down, and Kwazii manages to regain enough balance to suck up the wolfsbane. She then lets her breath out) (The crew exits Rip’s heart.) Catboy: Glad that's over. (The sub continues through Rip's bloodstream, sucking up wolfsbane along the way.) Howler: So, where are we going now? Peso (on the outside): Well, it looks like you're getting close to Rip's brain. (pauses, then gasps) Uh oh. Rip: What now? Peso: If that wolfsbane gets into your brain, it'll most likely drive you delirious! (Rip punches herself in the face) What in the world? Kwazii (from the screen while inside Rip's brain): Sorry about that! Wasn't looking where I was going. Peso: Kwazii, be very careful. Those nerves literally control every part of Rip's body. Bumping into them could seriously hurt her, and we do not want that. Howler (eyeing the nerves): They control her body, you say? Hmmm… Rip (with a threatening look on her face): Don't even think about it. (Howler backs away from the nerves, and she sighs) Why me? Kwazii (turns the vacuum back on, when it sputters slightly): Full? Is there always a string attached? Kevin: Now what do we do? Kwazii: Well, there be only one option. I'm going out there. Peso: Uh, are you sure that's a good idea? You could be hurt really badly by all those electric pulses, or maybe even poisoned yourself. Kwazii: Relax, Pes! I'll be fine! IMMUNE POWER, ON! (Kwazii's immune power activates) ATLANTIC ARMOR, ON! (he is now wearing his Atlantic Armor) POSEIDON'S TRIDENT, ON! (the trident appears) Oh, yeah! (turns to the PJ Masks, Howler, and Kevin) If I'm not back in ten minutes, send a white blood cell after me. (the submarine's door opens, and Kwazii exits. Careful to avoid the nerves, he navigates through Rip's brain, blasting the wolfsbane with his trident) Yar! Take this, you purple poison plant! Feel my microscopic fury! (continues mouthing off while everyone else is watching from the submarine) Howler Okay, he's losing it. Kwazii: Attention! This is the last piece! (takes a deep breath, aims, and fires) (The scene goes into slow-motion as the wolfsbane is destroyed.) Rip (on the outside): AHHHHHH! Wait, I'm actually feeling better! Peso: Mission accomplished, team! Kwazii (gets back on the submarine and deactivates his powers): Ya done good, Kwazii. Ya done good. Owlette: Sorry to interrupt your moment of triumph, but I think you left one little detail out of your plan. Kwazii: And that would be? Owlette: A way out of here. Rip (from the screen): What? You are going to get out of me if it's the last thing you do! Howler (rolls his eyes): Love you too, Rip. Peso: I got an idea. Kwazii, head for the lungs. Kwazii: Okay. (pilots the submarine to the lungs) (Rip's breathing is heard in the background.) Gekko: So, what was your idea, Peso? Peso: Two words: Sonic Howl. Rip: Wait, are you saying… Peso: Yeah. You're going to need to howl them out. Now, do the loudest Sonic Howl you possibly can! (Rip takes a deep breath) (Inside Rip’s lungs, the vessel is being blown around) Kwazii: Brace yerselves! Rip: YAROOOOOO! (The submarine flies out of Rip's mouth.) Kwazii: Whew. That was quite a rush. Now, to get back to normal size! Growing powers, activate! (The submarine grows to normal size and the group steps out.) Peso (runs up): Kwazii! I just want you to know, you did a great job in there! (Kwazii gives Peso a high five, while the Wolfies approach the PJ Masks) Rip (steps forward): I never thought I'd say this, but, (takes a breath) thank you, Pajama Kids. Catboy: No problem. Like I said earlier, helping is what we do. Rip: Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go. When I find Romeo, he's getting more than he bargained for! (The PJ Masks watch as the Wolfies leave the Octopod) Catboy: '''Looks like all's well that ends well! '''Gekko: What? My ears are still ringing from the heart. Owlette (laughs): PJ Masks, all shout hooray! All three PJ Masks (together): 'Cause in Rip's body, we saved the day! (The End) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Amaya/Owlette Category:Atlantic transcripts Category:Complete transcripts